


Soulmate Talks

by lunarbeams



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Gender-neutral Reader, Reader-Insert, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, i only mentioned nadia and portia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 22:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30112983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarbeams/pseuds/lunarbeams
Summary: chats with asra about love and soulmates
Relationships: Apprentice & Asra (The Arcana), Apprentice/Asra (The Arcana), Asra (The Arcana) & Reader, Asra (The Arcana)/Reader, Portia Devorak/Nadia
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Soulmate Talks

"Asra?" He flipped a card, showing the two familiar snakes wrapped around each other, before looking up at you. "Do you believe in soulmates?" He thought for a moment before shaking his head. Faust moved from being coiled around his arm and shoulder to resting on the table. "Maybe for some people but I don't think there's just one person for everyone. Is that what the lovers tell you?" It was your turn to shake your head as you sat next time him and picked up the card, listening to see if they had anything to say to you now.

"No. The lovers are like, love obviously," he chuckled, "and companionship, and a close bond that isn't exclusive to soulmates, but is also specific to lovers in a different way." You looked to see if what you said made sense, and were satisfied when he seemed to nod a bit. Even Faust nudged your hand, as if she wanted you to continue. "But I think soulmates are more broad. You don't have to have a specific type of relationship to be soulmates, it's just someone that you can feel with your whole being that you were supposed to meet. Like they just make you feel more whole, and there can be more than one person like that." You put the card back on the table and meet Asra's eyes. You couldn't quite figure out the look swimming in the amethyst. "So who are people you think are soulmates?" Asra raised an eyebrow as he asked and Faust wrapped herself around your arm. "Oh um, I don't know. I don't really know enough about people's relationships to say." 

"You can just say Nadia and Portia, we were both thinking it." He broke out into a grin when you laughed. "I mean, yeah. They do go pretty well together don't they?" Asra nodded. "I don't remember there being anyone Nadia's trusted more." Asra paused for a moment. "So what about us?" Your eyebrows furrowed. "What about us?"

"Do you think we're soulmates?" He gave you a pointed look and you hoped the flush on your face wasn't as noticeable as it felt. "Oh? I, um, yes?" You avoided his eyes. "You don't sound sure?" You could feel his eyes trying to catch yours and you shyly met his gaze. "Well for one you said you don't believe in soulmates. But I know that sometimes you worry that me loving you is just a result of the ritual and us sharing a heart, or that I would think so. But I don't, it's always felt deeper than that, you know? You've always made me feel whole. And it's not just that you're comfortable or safe because I want to go on adventures and do crazy stuff with you too! You just make things feel like, more. Brighter, louder, more intense, I just love everything about you and how you make me feel." Your eyes had been moving all around the room, your arms gesturing about as well, but when you reached for Asra's hands your eyes went back to his. You were startled when you saw tears welling in his eyes. 

"Oh! Oh no, was it something I said? I'm sorry." Some of the tears started to fall and you reached to wipe them away, but Asra grabbed your hand and squeezed his eyes shut as he shook his head. Faust slid back to the table, moving to press against Asra's face. "Good cry?" Asra laughed and let go of your hand to stroke Faust, more tears falling freely now. "Yes Faust, it's a good cry. I just love you so much, you know that (y/n)?" He turned towards you, moving to hold your face is his hand and you instinctively leaned into his touch.

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't proofread this😎


End file.
